


Of dreams and nightmares

by Rakshasha



Series: Of friendship and love [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: After nightmares come back to (y/n), it becomes all that much harder to stay inside and try to sleep through the night. Not expecting it, one time she finds out she's not the only one haunted in dreams, so together with Arthur they come to an agreement. One that will flip their world upside down and - maybe, finally - will push them together?Well, at least one of them has the courage to turn their dreams to reality.______________________________Rating is for the smut in the second chapter.





	1. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome! ^^ It's been sometime, but I've finally been able to write some more for my beloved series. And I really got carried away with this one... But, oh well, I wanted everything in, so it has to be long, hope you won't mind and like it ^^ And also let me know what you think about the "extened" ending! I wasn't sure if I should write something like this, but liked the idea enough to try xD Let me know if you liked it!  
> This particular part of the series will be a two-shot instead of one, because I want to write smut in the second chapter, so... Yeah, when I will be done with it and post it here, the rating will change to M/E and I will add it in tags. So for the readers that don't like smut - this part is completely safe! Only the next will have some, so you will be able to skip it ;p  
> And that's it for now, I hope you'll like this one! Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments <3

         With a quick hitching of a breath and the rustling of sheets the ever present silence of the night was cut short. (Y/n) woke up with a start - to the quietness of her small room and darkness in every corner, lit up only by small amount of moon’s light. Squeezing her eyes, she tried to think about anything to erase the nightmarish visions, but it was in vain. Sitting up, she reached almost blindly to her nightstand, to the candles and matches lied there. With few quick movements she lit up the candles and breathed out slowly at the sight of small light. It could do - for now. Making sure that everything was safe, (y/n) leant on the wall at the head of the bed and wrapped herself in bedsheets as if she was trying to make a cocoon out of it. It hardly ever worked, but she felt so exhausted, it didn’t even seem to matter now - she only wanted at least a slight feeling of security and warmth. Only... it never came.

Trembling a little, (y/n) discarded the useless covers and stood up. Not even looking, she grabbed first pieces of clothes she found, pulled the light pants up and thrown over some fur padded jacket - only to stop right in place. She didn’t really know why it made her stop like that, it was just... so nice to touch, to feel it’s smooth, plushy structure under her fingers. For a second (y/n) pressed her face into the fur, inhaling the rich, spicy scent mixed with her own, and immediately felt her face getting warmer.

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head and smoothed the jacket down, before going straight to the only window in the small room. It opened up to the roof of the building right next to the brothel, so she had an easy and quick way out on most days, but tonight she neglected that way and grabbed above the window, climbing up. It wasn’t the first time (y/n) decided to do it - from the day she started to (again) have nightmares, it was a nice escape from them, with a view on the river and most of the quiet Londinium. At that time of night there was hardly anyone on the streets, not even mentioning the roofs, so of course she wasn’t expecting to see someone else - but she did.

Just when she stood up on the edge of the roof above her window and turned to the other side, she almost fell down from shock. There, just opposite of her, was a dark silhouette, staring straight at her with quirked eyebrow. (Y/n) grabbed at her shirt just above the heart, breathing heavily.

„Oh my God,” she breathed out. „Athur, you scared the shit out of me!” her whisper-shout seemed only to amuse him.

„Can’t say the same, darling, heard you from the start. You’d need to work on it, if you want to sneak up on me,” he countered right away, with that smug looking smirk of his and playful glint in the eye. Or maybe it was only the moon’s light illuminating his whole person.

„As if I’d even want to,” she huffed, stifling the smile that threatened to creep onto her face. It was entirely too early - or too late perhaps - to give him the satisfaction so fast.

„Oh I know you would, beautiful.” His teeth flashed from beneath the upper lip, his eyes half-lidded, but (y/n) only rolled hers and went to sit next to him on the roof. Ignoring the heat creeping onto her face, she looked up to the sky and tried not to pay him too much attention -  but Arthur’s gaze was firmly fixated on her anyway. And after a while, (y/n) just couldn’t stand it anymore.

„Anyway, why you’re here?” Looking at him at that moment, she wasn’t expecting to see so much concern and fondness in his face - which, fortunately or not, quickly turned into a  light smile.

„I could ask you the same question, darling,” and this time, there wasn’t even any jab in his words.

„I couldn’t sleep...” she muttered, turning her face away and immediately running fingers through her hair.

„Yeah, me too...” Arthur looked at her closely for a moment, and then turned away, before his gravelly voice sounded again. „Let me guess - nightmares?”

It shouldn’t really surprise her the way it did - there was always something more to Arthur, to his eyes, something buried inside, under the cheeky and confident side, but still she wasn’t expecting it - as if deep down she hoped he was just the way he was, without some hidden trauma, happy with his life and himself. Yet it seemed there was much more than that - and it made (y/n) feel things she wasn’t sure she should.

„How could you know?” a breathy ask escaped her lips before she was able to resist it. He didn’t look at her, but now it was (y/n) that couldn’t turn away, her gaze almost glued to the troubled expression on his face.

„I had them as long as I can remember,” he confessed, cutting through the eerie silence that have fallen around them, his voice low and eyes casted down. Before continuing, his gaze turned to her for a moment, taking all of her face in. „I don’t even remember what they’re about after I wake up. There’s just... a man’s voice and some words, nothing more. Nothing that makes sense...”

There it was. The haunted look in the blue of his eyes, the dull pain blurring out the usual glint, and in a moment of bravery - or stupidity - (y/n) reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. Squeezing a little, feeling the scar on him palm, she forced herself not to turn away from his gaze, to hold it till a quirk to his lips and a spark in the eye took away the weight from her shoulders.

„And what about you? Want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and absolutely not forcing, only offering, and yet she found herself wanting to tell him everything. This incredulous man, who she knew not even a year - and yet thought about him more warmly than anyone else in long, long years. So fixing her gaze on their joined hands, she decided to tell him.

„They returned some time ago,” she started, with the other hand squeezing the jacket around her. „I was hoping they were gone for good, but... well, it would be too good to be true, I guess.” Feeling Arthur’s fingers tightening a little, his thumb tracing light circles on the back of her hand, sent a warmth through her body and, surprisingly, she felt herself breath a bit easier.

She wanted to say more, to tell him what happened and was still waking her at night, but she just couldn’t. As if some invisible rope tied itself around her throat, keeping her from saying it out loud. It was just too hard yet... But Arthur didn’t insist, he just held her hand and caressed it lightly, his gaze so soft and full of - of something (y/n) couldn’t name and made it hard to stay put just sitting beside him.

After a while in silence, Arthur’s other hand traced a pattern on the sleeve of her jacket and a small smile rose to his lips.

„I take you like it?” He turned his eyes to her, a slight quirk to his brow, and it took (y/n) a moment to realize he meant the jacket.

„Oh, yeah, it’s nice,” she answered quickly, her other hand smoothing out the fabric, and smiled a little. ”I like it, it’s warm,” as soon as she said it, she wanted to vanish under the ground, it sounded so stupid. But Arthur only smiled wider, something like pride shining in his eyes.

„That’s good. You deserve only the best, darling.” And there was the smugness and the wink, making her roll her eyes in exasperation. But she couldn’t find any smart quip or come back in her, the feelings inside so muddled it was hard to think of anything - and yet despite that her mind seemed fixated on their joined hands and the moment she’d need to go back to her room. It was scaring her more that she was able to admit. And, as always, it made her say things she wouldn’t on normal occasion.

„Do they come back?” she blurted out, feeling her face heat up as he looked up to her with raised eyebrows. „Nightmares. When you go back to sleep.”

Arthur’s eyes seemed to soften just as she mentioned it, his gaze making her cheeks warm up more and more, until he shrugged and broke down the contact, turning to their hands.

„Usually,” was the only thing he said, but it was enough. Looking up, she nodded in understanding and they squeezed their fingers at the exact same moment. It made (y/n) turn her head away with embarrassment, but Arthur smiled, his mouth a bit parted. „You have something in mind, darling? Because, you know...”

„Ugh, of course you’d say something like that.” She really should’ve expected it. Taking her hand away, (y/n) looked to the sky and shook her head, trying to clear it at least a little.

„What? I didn’t say anything!” it was supposed to sound innocent, but she heard the laugh in his voice and saw the smile.

„Of course, and I’m a saint,” she countered back, sarcasm dripping from her words.

„Well, that you’re certainly not.” There was this rakish glint in his eyes again, but (y/n) couldn’t see it, so she wasn’t even aware when he leaned in, so his mouth was almost at her ear. „That’s what I like in you, darling,” he whispered in low voice and (y/n) almost made a sound he wouldn’t let her get away with. So she slapped him on  the chest with a huff - not too hard, but not lightly either - and Arthur’s laugh filled the air around her.

„Alright, alright, I’m serious now,” he finally said after a moment, but (y/n) only looked at him with one raised brow, her lips in a grimace. Arthur raised his hands before him, palms to her, and his face lost the previous humour, real concern taking it’s place. „No, really, I’m done.”

(Y/n) traced the lines of his face to look for any indication that he was just hiding behind the words, but he really seemed serious. A sigh left her lips, but she didn’t have the strength to argue, so she let the silence fell between them. Well, for a moment, because Arthur again surprised her.

„I’m sorry,” were his soft words, warm and sincere. Her surprised look meet with Arthur’s blue eyes only to see in them far too much than she expected. „I shouldn’t interrupt you like that, especially in a moment like that, I’m really sorry...” This time it was him that took her hand, cupping it in his and caressing the back with his thumb. This simple gesture, his words, his voice and the look in his eyes, all of it got her melting in warmth.

„It’s alright,” she said with a sigh, drawing few strands of hair behind her ear with the other hand. For a while they sat in silence, but Arthur seemed to look at her somehow expectantly - though he tried to mask it - and finally couldn’t keep it in any longer.

„So, seriously now, did you have something in mind?”

(Y/n) was ready to give him the bad eye again, but when she looked up, she only met his sincere gaze and creased brow - not the teasing smile. Arthur really was full of surprises, certainly for her, even if she felt as if he was closer to her than anyone else in years. It was just that he was so... kind and understanding under all of his cheekiness, defiance and teasing it was almost unbelievable.

„No, it’s stupid...”

„Oh come on, darling, I’ve never heard anything stupid from you, you’re the smart one among us.” There was the light smile again.

„That I’m,” she laughed a little, but still the nervous bundle in her chest kept getting worse by the second.

„So...?” he prompted again, nudging her slightly, a warm and inviting tone in his voice.

And it was stupid. The stupidest thing her mind could think about - and yet it did. So when she turned her eyes to the blue ones, cocking her head and trying desperately to keep her cool, the words came slowly and almost flatley out:

„I’ve heard that it helps to not sleep alone. With nightmares. That it’s easier to fall asleep, and, you know, so on...” ending the sentence with much less faked indifference and much more quietly, she finally managed to shut up and stop the further embarrassment. Already she was preparing herself for the teasing and smirking and all the smugness and yet...

„Well, that makes sense, actually.”

More than a little shocked, (y/n) turned to look at Arthur, only to see his face so... soft in all it’s sharp edges that it took her breath away for quite a moment. He never looked at her quite like that - there was the pride, especially after some spars they had together, there was the concern and warmth, but this-this softness and almost adoration, dare she think that, it was all too much to handle.

„Did you just agree with me? Well, that I certainly wasn’t expecting at all, it must be the night and moon, right?”

„Hold on a second there, I’m not that bad!”

There was a laugh in his voice and eyes, and her raised eyebrow changed nothing in his attitude. In fact, her lips also curled up a little - but her mind still lingered on his earlier words, wondering and weighing the options. Could she...? Nah, it would be bad idea... Or maybe... But before she had the chance to say anything, Arthur rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. She looked at him, puzzled, as his face again softened.

„Come, love, we can at least try to sleep for few hours before dawn.” He inclined his head towards the end of the roof above where the windows to his bedroom were. „What’d you say?” asking, he only smiled at her encouragingly, but also gave her the opportunity to ditch the offer and go back to her own room. She knew what it meant, felt it deep inside, yet it was too hard to resist.

„Yeah, well, I guess we could try. Why not?” Shrugging in faked coolness, (y/n) hoped her hands or face didn’t gave her away. Though the glint in his eyes and far too quick quirk in his smile claimed otherwise, for now she chose to ignore it.

They made their way to the end of the roof hand in hand, hers still in Arthur’s rougher and bigger one, not saying anything more. (Y/n) desperately tried to calm her breath and heart, thankful that at least her hands didn’t shook, but Arthur’s gaze, from time to time straying to her, didn’t make it any easier. But when they finally stood on the edge and he started to climb down to his window first, she felt a cold squeezing at her heart after the loss of his heat - or maybe it was just the low temperature? Well, seeing him disappear inside only made her more nervous, yet with a long breath out, she followed - careful not to slip and embarrass herself further, until-

„Well, that’s quite a nice sight.”

With a stifled cry (y/n) almost lost her grip on the wall, starting up in shock. Feeling her heart drumming like crazy, she clenched her teeth and exhaled.

„Hey, you alright there, darling?” there was concern in his voice now, but she was so angry, that it only made her quicken the decision. Making few last steps, she gripped hard above the window and with maybe a bit too much force swinged her body through the window into to the room, almost colliding with Arthur’s strong body. „Woah, careful, darling! If you’re so eager, we...”

„I could fall because of you, you idiot!” her angry hiss stopped his playful tone right in the middle, cutting through his laugh, when she jabbed her finger into his chest with an angry huff. Arthur’s face dropped slightly, but (y/n) only crossed her arms and looked at him with a scowl.

„I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly, sincerely, although the innocence in his face was clearly hiding other expression under it. And then, the infuriating smile was back. „But you know that I would catch you, right, darling?” Seeing the familiar spark in his eyes, (y/n) just looked at him incredulously. It was true, but still it made her throw her arms in the air, shooking her head.

„This was a bad idea...” muttering under breath, she was ready to turn around and leave, feeling the slight pang in the chest, but Arthur caught on that quickly. Even before she could make a move to the window, he grabbed her hand.

„Come on, darling,” stretching out the words, Arthur tugged at her hand lightly, so she had to look at him - at his charming smile, his raised eyebrow and inviting gaze, somewhat hopeful. „You giving up so fast?”

Trying hard not to fall to his tricks, (y/n) wondered about the meaning of all of this. Why he cared about this so much? Why he seemed so set on keeping her here? Did he want to... No, not possible. Even if he’d ever wanted to have her in his bed in other way, now there was too much undertone to his playfulness, the haunted look still there behind the teasing facade. Maybe, just maybe, he truly needed someone this night, just like her. So, knowing it was his way of dealing with hard emotions, she chose to play along.

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) sighed heavily, but before Arthur could say anything more, she pushed him hard on the chest. And she had to suppress the smile, when with a surprised gasp he landed on his bed flat on the back - but it was worth it to see the incredulous and admiring way he looked at her right after.

„Not a word,” she warned, shedding of the jacket and leaving it on the chair next to the window. Arthur obliged, for now, watching her with a smile and gaze she couldn’t really decipher. But when she stopped at the foot of the bed, he reached an arm to her with a spark in the eye.

„Come here, darling,” he said in low tone, almost whispering, like he was trying to lure her in and yet still there was the humor in his voice, the not so serious undertone. With a light shook of her head - so not to look too eager - she grabbed his hand.

„Be good,” she said with a pointed look, letting Arthur pull her down beside him, stirring her so she almost laid her head on his torso. But when she wasn’t looking, the smirk came back.

„Oh, you know I’m the best, darling-”

He hadn’t had the chance to finish, when there was a slight smack cutting through air and a grunt, followed by quiet „alright, alright,” and - of course - a laugh. He just couldn’t take anything seriously, could he? Apparently not. Because when she raised a scolding eye to him, Arthur was still smiling unabashedly, fully pleased with himself.

„You know, I could start thinking you’re into that kind of stuff, love,” he said with a laugh, his smile spreading just that much and her mouth fell open.

For a second, (y/n) was frozen in the spot, looking at him with this dumb expression of fish out of water, and then she huffed under her breath with annoyance. Fully intending to slap him across the chest - again - she threw up her arm, but was stopped immediately. With a blink she realized Arthur was quicker and catched her arm, his long fingers seeping warmth into her skin.

„Sorry, love,” he murmured, his voice low and smoky, contradicting every ounce of innocence he tried to put into his words. „I just couldn’t resist myself...”

And then he changed his grip, his fingers slipping under hers, just so he could raise her hand to his lips. Not really believing it, (y/n) saw him place a light kiss to her knuckles, all the while looking her straight in the eye, his gaze so intense and warm it made her freeze in place. She could only hope in vain that by some miracle he didn’t notice the furious beating of her heart or that the room was too dim lit to see the crimson blush on her face.

Clasping her mouth shut, (y/n) tried to clear her throat and regain anything that remained of her dignity before speaking.

„You know, I can still go back to my room,” she said, sounding as cool as she was able too, though her voice trembled all the same, „it’s just across, so...” Cocking her head and averting eyes to the door, she even prepared to raise with a heavy, still beating too fast, heart, but a strong arm encircled her waist at the exact same moment.

„Alright, love, you won,” he whispered softly, „I’ll behave now, promise.” Turning back to him, (y/n) was only half-expecting what she saw - and it almost made her melt on the spot.

Gone was the teasing, the smugness and rakish smile, and in their place there was a softness she never saw on him, catching on her heart like only he could.

„Stay...” he murmured under his breath, almost too quiet to hear, and his fingers went from her wrist to catch the few loose strands of hair from her face, to trace it with a light touch and a look that was too much to handle right now.

With a sigh, she gave in.

„Alright,” was her soft replay, „but - we are going to sleep. Now.” Raising a single eyebrow, (y/n) tried to challenge him one more time, but Arthur didn’t fall for it,  just smiled lightly.

„As you wish, darling,” he said, warmth clear in his voice, and again took hold of her hand, laid out on his chest. Leaning in, Arthur kissed her on the forehead, right under the hairline. „Sleep well, love,” he murmured against her skin, making her shiver.

Feeling his other hand on her hair, stroking lightly, strange force almost took her breath away, making her eyes gloss over in unknown reason. Brave enough only to look up shortly, she smiled slightly and let him guide her head to his chest, resting there with a quiet sigh and his steady, strong heartbeat under her ear.

„Goodnight, Arthur...”

(Y/n) hadn’t heard his answer. Maybe he didn’t say anything back, maybe she just have fallen asleep so fast - surprisingly even though she usually had problems with sleeping in new places, with other people, she seemed to fall asleep as fast as she laid her head on his chest. Was it from exhaustion or because of his warmth and the peace she felt laying next to him, she couldn’t be sure. She just knew it was the first night in years, when after a nightmare her sleep was even more restful than on normal days. And waking up, she felt amazingly well, rested and ready to spring to her feet, only to realize with a start that she was laying on someone.

Carefully, not sure if Arthur was still asleep, she raised her head - only to meet two clear, blue eyes, looking at her with adoration. And he didn’t even try to hide, smiling when she noticed him awake.

„Morning, beautiful,” he greeted her, long fingers lightly combing through her tresses. „Slept well?” his tone was soft and warm, but she heard the slight concern in them, making her melt a little.

„Yeah, surprisingly so even,” she admitted, a little stunned, but her own concern for Arthur quickly caught up to her. „And you? How’ve you slept?”

„Just as good, darling, or even better,” he said lightly, but then his mouth curled up a little more and the teasing glint was back. „Maybe we should repeat it next time?” (Y/n) heard the slight playfulness in his voice, yet beyond the spark and cheerfulness there seemed to still loom the darkness, making her wince internally. So she just smiled warmly.

„Maybe we should...”

And, as it turned out, „maybe” became „of course”. The nightmares still were horrible, but when they met on the roof, when Arthur started their usual bickering and they went to one of their rooms to sleep through  the rest of the night together, it seemed not so bad, after all. Nobody knew about them, nobody saw - it was their little secret. And even though in the days that followed such nights it was much harder to focus when they had to train together, it was a small price to pay for the closeness and the much more intimate connection they started to share.

The worst were the nights when she woke up terrified and then found the roof empty. On such nights she contemplated long and hard should she go to him or keep to herself. Few first times she went back to her room, spending it in dim light of the candles, not sleeping even a few minutes, but Arthur noticed.

Looking a bit furious, he clenched his jaw and breathed out long, but after a minute it all disappeared, in it’s place only deep concern and that soft look she couldn’t wrap her head around.

He cupped her cheek lightly, a long sigh leaving his lips.

„Come to me then,” he said.

„But-”

„No buts, (y/n). Come to me, wake me up, I don’t care, just do it.” It shouldn’t surprise her - the fire, the passion in his voice - and yet it did, rendering her speechless. „I don’t want you to be alone with it, (y/n). Please, promise me you’ll come, darling, for me if not yourself...”

He knew just the words to persuade her, the last making her nod. It was both a bit scary and delightful how well he already knew her.

„Alright, I’ll come, promise...”

She saw he didn’t necessarily believe her right away, but nodded nonetheless and they returned to their tasks. Arthur trusted her, trusted in her word, so when few nights after she stood on the roof alone and contemplated the idea of turning back, it was that trust that swayed her decision. And when she looked over the edge, there it was - an opened window, an invitation and a reminder. So with a soul on her sleeve she climbed down and stepped into his room, the fear of rejection growing more the closer she got to Arthur’s sleeping form.

Stopping at the side of his bed, she froze in the spot, unable to say or do anything. But something must have stirred him from sleep, because seconds later Arthur woke up slowly, turning to her. He started up at first, like he expected someone would attack him, but stopped immediately, seeing her form.

„Hi, love,” he murmured instead, a warm expression overcoming his face and curling up his lips a little. He shifted a bit, moving the covers away for here. „Come...”

Still nervous to no end, (y/n) slowly climbed on the bed, but Arthur seemed to notice it and reached for her immediately, embracing her trembling form, pulling her to his chest.

„It’s alright,” he whispered against her forehead, placing a fleeting kiss at the hairline. „I’m here. Try to sleep, love, it’s alright...”

And it was. When she finally broke and cuddled up to him, hiding her face in the soft material of his shirt, hearing the steady beat of his heart, (y/n) realised it made her feel not only more at peace, but also... safe. Yet it didn’t hit her like it probably should - she just sighed in relief, feeling Arthur’s hands smoothing out her hair, lightly stroking her back, and fell asleep.

After that night, she started to come to him every time. Still a bit nervous, but slowly growing comfortable in this little secret of theirs, it made her long for him so much more it was sometimes almost unbearable. When they sparred, she gave everything she had, even if she didn’t manage to win, coming back much too bothered and hot, and when they met on the roof, her chest tightened in familiar emotion. But still - she didn’t dare hope.

Not even knowing that Arthur was struggling with similar things.

He woke up with a start one night, the words echoing in his mind - muddled, fuzzy and barely coherent, yet the tone had hit him hard, like it always did. Pulling off the slightly damp shirt and throwing it on the floor, he hid his face in hands, the unpleasant throbbing in his chest still very prominent. It took him a moment, but he finally took a new shirt and after pulling it on, climbed through the window on the roof.

It was empty.

Cursing quietly under his breath, he sat up and decided to wait, his fingers combing through the longer tresses. It took some time before with a resignated sigh Arthur realized she probably wouldn’t come - and that was a good thing, right? Yet, it made his chest tighten just that much more.

Gathering himself to stand up and go back, his gaze locked on the edge of the roof. Stopping immediately, he weighed the options - she did tell him he could always come, but he didn’t want to wake her... He was good at hiding that he was tired, but if she found out... Well, it wouldn’t be good. So his decision was justified, right?

Not thinking anymore on it, he went to the edge and climbed down, finding the window open - not fully, but just enough to let him in. Feeling the smile rise on his face, Arthur carefully slipped into the room and made his way to the bed. As always there was few candles on the nightstand, one still lit and illuminating (y/n)’s sleeping form in dim light. Slowly, he sat up on the edge and took in her form, her face - all of her.

It wasn’t the first time he could watch her in sleep - certainly not first he did - yet this time, in the slight dimness, seeing her peaceful face, the hair framing it, her lightly raising up chest and curled up form, it almost made him melt on the spot. She looked so lovely he could feel his heart skipping a beat.

Making the decision not to wake her, he tried to carefully stand up, but exactly at that moment (y/n) stirred and turned, her eyebrows coming to a frown.

„Arthur?” her hoarse whisper was barely audible, yet it spread a warmth through his chest.

„Yes, love,” he murmured, sitting back. Spotting her hand lying on the bedsheets, he grasped it lightly, caressing the back with his thumb. „You said I can come. I couldn’t let the opportunity slip away...” there was a hint of playfulness in his voice, but beside that it was sincere and he hoped she saw it.

For a moment, she was silent, her gaze lingering a bit on his eyes. Then a small smile rose to her lips and she shifted.

„Alright,” was all (y/n) said, tugging at his hand.

Laying beside her, Arthur barely believed it happening - even though they were meeting this way for months now. But this time it felt different.

This time it was her that without any hesitation curled up to him, head on his chest and arm over the middle, when before it was always him that initiated the contact. So Arthur followed after (y/n), pulling her even closer in his embrace and feeling himself calm down.

„Will you tell me more someday?” her quiet voice surprised him a bit, her face raising up to his right after. „About your nightmares?”

The echo ringed again in his head, but it was weak and not so bad in the dim light of her room. And the sincerity in her gaze, the emotion behind it that always ignited a fire in his heart, made him nod almost immediately.

„Will you tell me of yours, someday?” he asked in the same voice, his hand absently drawing a few loose strands behind her ear. She also nodded, not saying anything more.

So someday it was.

And then she did something he totally wasn’t expecting. Pulling herself up a little, she leaned in and placed a barely there kiss to his cheek.

„Sleep well,” she whispered almost against his lips and suddenly he felt overcome with the desire to kiss her, truly kiss her, there and then, not caring about anything, but - fortunately or not - (y/n) leaned back, a light smile on her face. When she again settled beside him, he was almost too stunned to do or say anything. Only when she cuddled a bit closer, he blinked and fell out of it.

Leaning his head, he kissed her on the hair, his hand threading through them easily.

„Goodnight, love...”

 

~*~

 

_*extended ending*_

When Wet Stick slipped into the brothel through the side doors this morning, he was as always welcomed with girl’s chattering. He smiled to the them, all sitting together at the table in the kitchen, but immediately stopped, noticing something - or rather someone - missing.

„Art’s not up yet?” he asked with a raised brow and almost all of them shook their heads.

„No, not yet,” Lucy answered with a sing song voice, a small smile curling up her lips. Other girls shared similar smiles and Wet Stick’s brows came to a frown.

„What?” he asked again, thoroughly confused. „What you all are smiling about?”

„Oh, nothing really,” Lucy’s voice was innocent, but he saw how her face stiffened in effort to hide something. Others didn’t feel the need to, apparently, giggling in unison. „You’ll see soon,” she only added.

Wet Stick looked at them closely for a moment longer, trying to figure out what all the mysteriousness was about, but it only made him confused more, when they returned to their chattering as if nothing happened. He huffed quietly under his breath and with a shrug, turned to the other room, deciding to do some work before Art would finally grace them with his presence.

It was a little odd, for him to not be up by now. Sure, Wet Stick very often was the first to wake and show up, but Art was always close behind, the morning bird. He sometimes wondered if it maybe had another cause, but never asked about it - for some reason it felt like Arthur wouldn’t like to talk about it, whatever it was. So he let it be and took care of their business, humming a song he heard on the streets just this morning while going to the brothel.

When some girls went out to their own things and only some stayed, Back Lack finally arrived through the same doors and immediately frowned.

„Where’s Art?” He looked at his friend with question prominent in his face and Wet Stick shrugged.

„Not up yet, apparently,” he said nonchalantly, flipping through the book in his lap.

Back Lack looked around, stopping his eyes on the girls still sitting at the table and his brows furrowed even more.

„And (y/n)?”

„What about her?” Wet Stick lifted his gaze to him, not really understanding. The look he received only confused him further.

„She’s not up too?” he accented every word, like it was very important to think about it and after a second Wet Stick finally caught on.

„Lucy!” he called out to the girl, who looked up with a smile. „(Y/n) was up before I came?”

„No,” she answered coyly, „and no, she isn’t yet, haven’t seen her today.”

Wet Stick and Back Lack shared a look, both wondering about exactly the same.

„Maybe we should check up on them then...” Wet Stick said slowly.

„Yeah,” Back Lack’s voice was as slow, his head lifting up a bit. „Maybe we should...” He turned his chin a little to the stairs and Wet Stick almost immediately raised up from the chair, trying not to look to eager.

They were halfway to the stairs, when Lucy’s voice stopped them.

„Are you both sure you want to do it?”

They looked at each other shortly and then at the girl with a frowns upon their faces.

„Why?” they asked in unison.

„Oh, just asking,” she shrugged, turning back to her work on a new skirt. „Go on, if you’re so sure.”

Back Lack seemed to hesitate, stopping behind Wet Stick, but then felt the light smack on his shoulder and looked up to see his friends gesture up with his head.

„Come on, Lack,” he said, a slight smile on his lips. „We can’t wait for them forever, right?”

Lack didn’t answer, walking up behind Wet Stick and wondering if they really wanted to do it - Lucy’s smile definitely gave him a reason to think about it, after all - they’ve seen Arthur and (y/n) together. It could be a very bad idea.

„Alright, We’ll check on Art first,” Wet Stick announced when they arrived at the attic, his voice sounding almost excited.

„You seem a bit to eager about it, ya know?” Back Lack grunted out, but was shushed out immediately. So he went along, looking above Wet Stick’s shoulder when he slowly, quietly opened the door to Art’s room.

„Huh... that’s weird.” Wet Stick was confused at the empty room, but not yet disappointed. Looking up to Lack, he closed the door and gestured to the ones opposite of them - to (y/n)’s room.

„You sure?” Lack asked, again going after him. „You don’t want to wake up (y/n), you know how she’s after...”

„Shh, we won’t wake her.”

Tiptoeing to the door, Wet Stick seemed to get more and more excited, while Lack’s face was getting more worried by every step, but both of them almost as much curious. When Wet Stick finally started to open the door, Back Lack almost stopped him.

„Quietly...”

„Hush, I’m quiet...”

The slit between the door and frame widened slowly, revealing a sight that made them both smile - Back Lack with relief and Wet Stick with almost delight. On (y/n)’s bed, under the sheets and furs, were the pair they were looking for, cuddled up together and sleeping peacefully. With clothes on, but-

„Finally!” Wet Stick breathed out and Lack smacked him on the shoulder, hissing to him to shut up. But it was too late, Arthur stirred and his eyes almost immediately strayed to them. „Whops...”

„What the...” Art mouthed out and he almost started up, before realizing (y/n) still slept on his chest. So instead he threw up his arm at them, a frown upon his face. „Get out of here!” he whisper-shouted at them.

„Sorry, boss,” Wet Stick whispered back, a big smile on his face. Nodding, he winked to him. „Good job on that!”

„Get out!” Arthur’s quiet shout was cut short when (y/n) stirred and before they could see more, the door closed.

„I knew it!” the excitement in Wet Stick’s voice almost broke the whisper-tone he tried to keep while they still stood beside the doors.

„Yeah, and no one else was expecting it,” Lack answered, sarcasm dripping from his words, but before he could be interrupted, he clapped Wet Stick on the shoulder and turned to the stairs. „Come on now, they’ll come around.”

Looking to the closed door for the last time, Wet Stick laughed a little under his breath, before going after his friend.

„Yeah, they’ll sure do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also on my [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) \- find me there, if it's your thing.


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. I tell you. It was fun, but also - it wasn't. It sat unfinished in my drafts for Lord knows how long and I kept going back to it, revising, putting off the ending and so on. But I finally wrote the end, revised it yet again and decided it's enough - so every mistake is my own and I apologize for every one of them. But, as always, I hope that anyone of you that may still wait for this part will enjoy it anyway!*fingers crossed*
> 
> Also there is smut in this part - just so you know. I warned you. If you want to skip it, it's pretty obvious when it starts, but for anyone who wants specifics - it gets heavier (and I mean more than just kissing) around the „I think I do, actually,” from the reader and ends on Art's “And how do you feel now, love?” For everyone else who wants to read the smutty part - I hope you will enjoy the entirety of it *insert lenny face here*. So, enjoy!

It was a very busy day.

First they needed to take care of a bit of housekeeping - as they liked to call it - then finish up few things from the day before and, when clients started to appear, they strolled through the streets in their usual manner, later separating to their own things. Which, for Arthur, meant a training session. He always looked forward to it, knowing it usually ended up with him and (y/n) sparring together.

She was improving more and more with each day, it was a pleasure to watch her beating others - and even more participating, especially when she finally started to kick his arse well. It could seem weird, but it made him happy, seeing the smile on her face when she won, feeling the pride swell in his chest... alongside something else.

Something growing there for months.

Actually, no, since the very beginning, when he noticed her on the market. Only then he didn’t realise it would become so much more.

And now he had to keep himself in check so not to burst and throw it in her face when she wasn’t ready. Which was especially hard after their spars, with her bright blush and heavy breathing, and at night, when one or both of them woke up after another nightmare. They circled around the topic, bickering, teasing, stealing fleeting touches - they couldn’t stay away from each other and yet weren’t able to confront it. Arthur was getting highly frustrated (flustered) with it - and pretty sure everyone around could see it.  

So at the end of the day, when they were back at the brothel and the feeling was overwhelming him, he kept a watchful eye on (y/n)’s retreating form, his jaw clenching unconsciously along with his fists. And of course Wet Stick and Back Lack sitting beside him noticed, they always did. Exchanging knowing looks above the table, they shifted a bit in their chairs.

„So, boss,” Wet Stick began, “have you told her already?”

Arthur’s brow creased in a frown as he looked up at them. Raising one up, he propped an elbow on the table and his eyes became challenging.

„Tell who and what?”

„Oh, I don’t know, Art.” His friend shrugged, but a smile was giving him out. „Maybe about how you can’t keep your eyes off of (y/n)?”

„Or how you give a bad eye to anyone that even dares to look at her wrongly?” Back Lack added.

„And I’m not even talking about that weird deal of yours, when you meet at night.” Arthur’s gaze turned a bit harder, but Wet Stick wasn’t even finished talking, shaking his head in disbelief. „How you can sleep together with all that tension without having-”

„Hey! Show some respect!” Arthur’s raised his voice a bit, but catching himself quickly, he restrained it to the steady and low tone - maybe just a bit threatening. His eyes though were hard and left no doubt how he felt about the comment, even if Wet Stick was his dear friend.

„Sorry, Art.” He raised his hands in defence and Arthur felt a bit bad about his reaction. „You know I didn’t mean it that way,” he said, leaning on the table, „but you must admit it one day.” Wet Stick’s gaze turned more serious with his last words and when Arthur looked between his friends, Back Lack nodded along.

Sighing deeply, Arthur leaned back in his chair, his hands finally relaxing from the tight fists they curled up to. In some way he was sure they knew, probably from the very beginning, hell, maybe even she knew, but - still - it wasn’t as easy as it should be. He was always a man of action, confident and sure of himself, yet thinking about (y/n) brought so many feelings and thoughts he wasn’t sure how he should proceed with it all. But Wet Stick was right - he’d need to admit it eventually. Especially seeing how their relationship grew in last months, how many times he was on the verge of kissing her without a second thought, possibly ruining everything. No, he needed to do it right.

„I know, lads,” he said finally, and then straightened up, giving them both a pointed look. „But I don’t want anymore words about this, do we understand each other?” With a raised eyebrow he was almost as intimidating as he could, but they knew him too well not to see it wasn’t really serious.

„Can’t promise it,” was Back Lack’s answer.

„It can be too good of an occasion to pass up, boss,” added Wet Stick with a smile and Arthur couldn’t resist it himself, shaking his head a little.

„You two bastards, can’t go easy on me even for once, could you?” His lips curled up and with a bit of relief Arthur felt himself relax.

„It’s for your best, boss,” Wet Stick said with a shrug.

„As if you ever go easy on us,” Back Lack added almost at the same time with faked discontent, both of them making Arthur laugh.

With a light shake of his head, he made his decision, his chest lighter and his mind clearer. Raising up, he leaned to them one last time, a smirk crossing his face.

„Alright, mates, if this goes to hell, it’s on you,” he said lightly and then sent them a sly wink. „Wish me luck.” With this, he turned around and went to the stairs.

And, even though hw heard their laughs and whispers, he knew they would take care of the business for the night.

Still, he didn’t go straight to her, no, he needed a plan - and a very good one. So he went to his room, to wait for a few hours, till the night fell around them in it’s full darkness and it became almost completely quiet. Until he was sure it would be about time (y/n) went to sleep - being the night owl she was, always the last to go and wake up. A small smile rose to his lips at the thought, strange tightness squeezing at his chest at the same time strangely making it a bit lighter, and then he finally stepped in front of the door to her room. With a spark of surprise he realised it was almost the same feeling he always got before a spar or a fight, the mix between nervousness and excitement making him act more on instincts than conscious thought.

Deciding it wasn’t that bad, he raised his hand to lightly knock on the door - and waited.

For a moment there was only silence, tense and heavy on his shoulders, but then he heard a muffled rustle behind them, followed by quiet clash and a curse. He almost laughed imagining (y/n) bumping into some chair and trying to stifle her voice, her face all scrunched up - she’d definitely give him a death glare for it though.

Just as he got a hold of himself the door opened, revealing her in all of her glory - hair quickly flattened out by fingers, yet still quite a lovely mess, a robe thrown scarcely over her shoulders, not even properly hiding her night’s attire, face flushed and eyes wide. It was such an adorable sight Arthur couldn’t help the smile blooming up on his lips.

(Y/n) blinked in surprise, seeing him before her door, thrown aback slightly.

„Arthur?” she asked dumbly, with a start realizing her attire and quickly trying to cover herself. It made him smile just that bit more. „What are you doing here?” Her brows came to a frown, but her eyes were searching him with concern and it warmed Arthur’s heart (worsening the tightness in his chest).

„I did tell you I’d see you later tonight, didn’t I, love?” he said with his usual cheeky tone, trying to play it out a bit more, but (y/n) seemed to have none of it. At her raised eyebrow and the, much too familiar to him, sceptical look, he relented.

„I couldn’t sleep.”

He shrugged, hoping it to be a good enough reason.

„Well,” she sighed lightly, „you could start with that.”

Looking up to her face again, he could swear his heart just skipped a bit, and he couldn’t stop the smile from lighting up his face. And even though her eyes still held some concern in them all the scepticism and irritation had gone away, making place for that lovely, soft expression that captured his mind and soul the very first time he saw it.

„I know,” he said with a shrug, „but there’s no fun in that.” With maybe a bit too smug smile he sent her a wink and immediately saw her roll her eyes at him.

„Just come inside and behave for once, Art.”

„You know I can’t promise anything, darling, I have reputation to keep,” his voice was light and playful, yet when he closed the door behind him, he felt the strange tightness grabbing harder at his insides. Even her joyful snort did little to make him relax, as lovely as it was.

„I saw you drooling in your sleep, your reputation is nothing to me, _darling_ ,” she said, the smile on her lips as teasing and playful as always.

It was so much more fun now, when she started to play along with the nicknames - only feeding more the hope in his heart. So, feeling himself a little risky, he stepped closer to her with a new glint the eye.

„Oh, but that’s one of the main reasons I love you so much, darling...”

His voice was low, a bit raspy raspy, aiming for that little shiver he sometimes saw running through her body, but still kept the humor in his voice - and was glad he did when she froze for a second, before shaking her head at him in a familiar manner.

„Of course you do.” She rolled her eyes again, but he heard the slight tremble in her voice and it made his heart flutter again. Though, the next thing she said, as she went to the side of her bed, he wasn’t really expecting. „Are you coming or are you gonna stand there all night?” And then she shed the robe off of her shoulders, slowly getting on the bed and under the covers, to only then quirk an eyebrow at him.

With his mouth a bit agape, the corners twitching into a smile, he watched her move, fully admiring the bare skin and all he could see under the long nightshirt. He couldn’t grow bored of this, doesn’t matter how many months passed. And the awareness of why he was there in the first place made it all that much exciting.

„Actually, it’s quite a lovely sight from here,” he said, purred almost, folding his arms on the chest smugly. He was hoping to rail her up a bit, see her all flustered, but even though the lovely blush reddened her cheeks, she just shrugged and turned her back on him.

„As you wish,” she countered, putting out a few candles, so only one lightened up the room, and slipped under the covers almost to her chin.

Dumbfounded, for a second Arthur just stood there, frozen in place, watching her settle in, and then he breathed out with an incredulous smile on his face.

This _woman_. She’d be the end of him.

With a shake of his head, he took off his thicker shirt and threw it over the closest chair, with it throwing away all the caution he had left. Climbing under the sheets, he immediately settled just behind her, his arm going straight to her waist, pulling her to his chest.

„Come on, darling,” he breathed out, his mouth just under her ear. „Don’t punish me like that...”

Watching her face closely, he saw - more so, felt - the shiver that run through her body. And had to desperately keep his cool so she wouldn’t _feel_ anything.

„Hm, but maybe you deserve a little punishment, don’t you think?” Opening up one eye, she looked up to him lazily from under the lashes, and Arthur felt his mouth curling up.

„Maybe,” he said innocently, just so his smile could turn sly, „but I have better ideas for punishment.”

„Sure you do,” she snickered under her breath, but he saw the blush deepening on her cheeks, heard the slight tremor in her voice. More so, just then she shifted a bit against him, freezing right after, realizing what she’d done. With a strangled sort of sigh, she settled her head a bit more comfortably and - to his surprise - found his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together. „But mine right now is going to sleep. So try to do it, would you?”

With a silent sigh, he too settled, cuddling her a bit more securely to his chest.

„I can try,” he said in an almost whisper, knowing well enough that sleep wouldn’t come to him fast. And then, _then,_ an idea came to him instead - very risky, but so, so tempting... He couldn’t really resist it. Not when the whole point of this night was to put everything on one card.

With a slight smile, feeling his heartbeat increasing much too rapidly, he leant over her neck. Not yet touching, hovering less than inch above the smooth skin, he wet his mouth in anticipation.

„Alright, that’ll do,” she said, not yet realizing what he was doing. „Goodnigh-”

Her breath hitched and the end of the word was lost on her tongue.  

Arthur smiled, his breath fanning over the place where his lips planted a light kiss, barely a brush on the skin under her ear. But he felt her tremble, heard the hard breath she let out right after, his lips tickling, _burning_ from the sensation. His arm tightened around her waist and his nose traced her neck a bit lower, just barely touching.  

„Art?” her voice was breathy and low.

„Yes, love?” his voice was all innocence.

„What are you-”

She started to turn around, but stopped halfway. Arthur shifted and, letting go of her hand, he reached over, onto her back, embracing and making her face him fully.

Finally met with her wide eyes, he licked his lips unconsciously.

„I really, really want to kiss you, (y/n). Right. Now.”

His voice a hoarse whisper hoarsely, he didn’t lower his gaze for even a second, firmly locked with hers, heart beating so strong it seemed to pound against ribs.

And she was so shocked, looking at him like she didn’t believe what he just said. Yet, after a second, she blinked and suddenly something changed in the air around them.

„Well,” she breathed out, her tongue flicking over her bottom lip, „you just did.”

Arthur didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until it got out in a huff, his mouth curling up. Propped up on one arm, he pulled her up to him, leaving almost no place between their chests, and felt her place a hand under his heart. Through their light clothes he could easily feel how her own beat in much the same rhythm.

„I want to do it properly, love,” he murmured, his nose brushing with hers, „wanted to do so for so long, you have no idea...”

„I think I do, actually,” her voice was sweet and trembling and the words so, so tempting, that when he looked up, meeting the hopeful, loving gaze, he just _shattered_.

Crashing their lips together, he grasped the back of her shirt in a tight fist, choking down the moan. His mouth burning, he poured into the kiss all the passion, longing and love he could, and felt her respond in kind, with as much fervor, her body curving to him perfectly, fitting in all the angles as if she was always meant for it - it was almost too much to bear.

He bit down lightly on her bottom lip, tongue darting out to sooth it, and heard her moan into his mouth, the lewd sound sending a shiver through his body, alighting fire inside his veins. Her hand came up to his neck, fingernails lightly scraping at the scalp and drew out a similar a groan from him. With each passionate second, each touch, lick and bite their bodies grew hotter, pressed together tightly, (y/n)’s leg thrown over Arthur’s hip.  

And when they separated for breath, it all seemed too short, too little - too much _distance_ put between them. And Arthur was so hungry for her, he couldn’t just stop there, his lips immediately going down her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. Her arms encircled his shoulders then, one hand still at the nape of his head, the other’s fingernails digging under his shoulder blade.

With a heavy breath, he shifted and turned her fully on her back, settling his legs between her thighs, spreading them - and the way she whimpered at the simple act made him tremble like nothing ever did before. Groaning lowly, he went back to her lips, capturing them in another hot kiss, all tongues and teeth, grinding his hips into hers to drew out the sweet moan again and again.

It was all almost too good to be true, too sweet, too hot, too _perfect._

And that was the thought that stopped him.

With his heart going almost to his throat, he broke the kiss, leaning back to look at her. And when she blinked rapidly, looking up to him, confused and dazed, a smile spread his lip in spite of everything.

„Be my girl, (y/n),” he bursted out, his voice breathy and hoarse. „Be mine...”

He could practically hear their beating hearts competing in this strange but delightful race in silent second that followed - and though it all was so risky, he wasn’t afraid. He could feel his chest swell with excitement and nervousness, but, strangely enough, it wasn’t scary - it was hopeful. And rightfully so, because when she spoke up, the joy almost overcome him.

„Only if you’ll be my man,” she said in an almost whisper, „Only mine, Art. I don’t like sharing.” A slight smile curled up the corners of her mouth, making her eyes shine just that much brighter.

„Well, then that’s good I’m not big on sharing too, isn’t it, darling?” he murmured, the glint lighting up his eyes again, his heart stuttering. „But then again - I’m already yours, love,” his voice turned more serious, but still stayed low and warm, the smile spreading in happiness. He raised his hand to brush the fingertips against her face, to trace a wisp of hair behind her ear. „From the very beginning...”

„Well,” she mused, the smile on her face turning a bit devilish. „Then make my yours, love,” her words sent a delightful shiver down his body, the tilt to the nickname making it just sweeter.

„You sure, darling?”

„We’re already in bed, aren’t we? We could make use of that,” ending the sentence, (y/n) hooked her leg above his hip and pressed it down against her, making him huff in surprise. With a smile, she observed the lust and passion rise up again in his eyes. So he gave in, rolling his hips into hers a bit more forcefully, making her head loll back.

„As you wish, darling,” he said, his voice low and smooth, before he leant into her, his lips pressing again into hers - but now slowly, deliberately drawing out the kiss, every brush, lick and bite, until it was (y/n) that curved to him and bit on his bottom lip with a clear message.

Stifling a laugh, he gave in with pleasure, feeling himself hardening with her every sweet moan and whimper. Then her hands went down from his shoulder, through his chest and abs, sliding under the shirt, fingers tracing the lines of muscles. And when she tugged at the edge, he leant back and almost torn the cloth off, not even looking where it landed. With a quiet grunt, he latched onto her neck, kissing, biting and leaving red, crescent marks, his marks.

He didn’t even care if the next day everyone would see them, he only cared about the sounds she made, about her hands exploring with joy, her body enticing him to go further and further, until they wouldn’t be able to decipher where one ended and the other began. He wanted her, all of her - and today he’d finally have her.  

(Y/n) shifted, their bodies grinding together in delightful torture. Arthur’s hand finally slide to her leg and up, alongside the curve of her hip and higher under the nightshirt, balling it up at the waist, his fingers caressing the smooth skin. (Y/n)’s breath quickened at that, her chest raising, and Arthur couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, he didn’t even need to look up or say anything, she raised up and helped him get it off, revealing to him all that bare skin. When she settled up again on the pillows, he still couldn’t keep his eyes away.

„You are so fucking beautiful, love,” he breathed out, looking up to her lovely, smiling face.

„Well, you’re not so bad yourself,” she murmured back, the corner of her mouth quirking up, while her fingers traced the defined muscles on his abdomen.

„Glad you say this, darling.” He propped himself above her on his elbows, bringing his chest down to hers, a sigh leaving her lips at the intimate contact. „You’ll be seeing much more tonight,” he said with his usual cheekiness, quieting whatever she’d wanted to say in another kiss. Hungry and impatient, their bodies pressed so tightly together, that every slight brush seemed to rise the heat inside them.

The covers slid slightly from Arthur’s back, when he lowered himself, his mouth leaving hot, wet trail on (y/n) neck, down to her collarbones, where he sunk his teeth in the soft flesh - her nails scraping harder on his skin in response, a sweet shiver going down her body. Barely managing his smile, he continued the previous path, his lips finally reaching her chest. She sighed as he started to pepper one breast with kisses, his free hand coming up to the other to gently massage it, his thumb circling out the tout nipple. And when she relaxed a bit, he pitched it.

(Y/n) yelped in surprise and Arthur laughed under his breathing. And of course she swatted him on the shoulder for it, but before she could say anything, he licked at the other nipple, turning whatever she wanted to say in a delightful moan. And he needed to press his hips harder onto the mattress, feeling himself getting all worked up much too fast for everything he wanted to do - and he wanted to do many, many things to her.

 _Well_ , maybe he’d save some for later.

Leaving last kisses and bites at the soft flesh, he trailed down to her belly, nipping slightly at the small belly button, his tickling beard drawing out a light laugh from (y/n). With a smile, Arthur raised his hand to her thigh, slowly, intimately tracing the bare skin up to the hip, to then hook his fingers under the line of the last undergarment. Looking up to her half lidded eyes, he placed a feather-light kiss above it.

“And what’d you say, darling?” he asked lowly, his voice husky and warm. His finger traced the line of her hip bone under the light material and (y/n) shivered under him, her mouth slightly parting.

“I’d say…” she breathed out heavily, stopping for a second, in which his heart almost burst out of his chest - and then she smiled, a corner of her lips curling up slyly. “That you’re slacking off a bit, love.”

With an almost huff, Arthur felt his mouth spread out in a delighted smile.

“That is called enjoying the moment, darling,” he said slowly, his teeth flashing out from beneath the upper lip, the smile turning a bit devilish. “And I intend for us to enjoy every second of this night, love,” with the whispered nickname dying out, he nipped lightly on the navel of her hips, his eyes not leaving hers. She bit down on her lip, her fingers lightly brushing through his hair.

“I’d love that,” she said finally, her voice quiet and as husky as his, chest heaving. So he smiled up at her, all sinful and wild, his fingers pulling the last cloth down her legs.

“With pleasure…” Inclining his head, he finally took it off of her, drinking in the sight, the bare skin, the blush spreading on her skin, the twinkle and, surprisingly, the slightest bit of anxious spark in her eyes. Seeing it, he felt his chest tightening.

He wanted her to enjoy it, not feel anxious, and would damn make sure she did.

So, sending her last playful smile, he lowered himself and brushed his lips on the side of one knee, his hand shifting under her thigh. Slowly, deliberately going up, he carefully nipped and left light kisses on her skin, until he felt her shifting impatiently, her hips bucking up. With a delightful shiver running down his spine, Arthur bit lightly on the skin above her navel, tongue darting out to sooth it right after, and his fingers finally brushed the inside of her thigh, the heat radiating on his skin.

(Y/n)’s body curved to him, her legs trembling a bit, spreading wider, and when he looked up to her, his hand moved up.

As he felt the wetness and heat on his fingers, a long, sweet moan left her lips, hips bucking up to him. Arthur felt the smile blooming on his face, the rush of satisfaction and happiness making him a bit dizzy.

Pulling himself up on the other arm, he caught her mouth, hungry and burning, and when his fingers worked her up, spreading the lower lips to circle the clit, she moaned loudly into the kiss. Breaking away, Arthur stilled himself above her, his eyes never straying from (y/n)’s face, her head lolled backwards and chest heaving with the uneven breath. And she looked _fucking_ beautiful. Hair spread above her head like a halo, cheeks and neck flushed with red blush, mouth agape, painted with heavy breaths, moans and whimpers. If he hadn’t had lost his head for her long time ago, he would have in that moment.

With a quiet grunt of his own, Arthur rolled his hips down a bit, grinding slightly on her thigh, and (y/n) body curved more to him, her hands clawing at his shoulders. She shivered suddenly, a lewd moan leaving her lips, but he didn’t stop massaging her clit, his fingers working slowly and thoroughly, until she _snapped_ , her body raising, trembling in ecstasy, breath hitching in throat to turn into string of whimpers. He stretched it out carefully, not stopping until she squirmed back, and immediately leaned to brush a chaste kiss to her lips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come, love,” he breathed out, feeling very well how hot he was - and how tight his pants were now. (Y/n) laughed weakly, her fingers brushing his neck.

“Glad you like the sight,” she murmured, slightly out of breath.

“Love it, darling,” he corrected with a wide smile and shifted, placing his legs again between hers, their chests pressed together. “You up to more?” One corner of his mouth curled up higher, the sinful spark igniting in the blue of his eyes.

(Y/n) didn’t answer at first, but she bit down on her lips and her hands slowly started to trail his body, going down and down, bringing him closer. She raised a bit, her mouth reaching to his neck, kissing under the jaw, brushing the long scar, biting above the collarbone and making him sigh in content. Before he realised, she slipped her fingers under the line of his pants, drawing a provoking circles on the hip bones, making him grind his hips into her. A moan left his lips at the feel of the wetness and heat there, seeping through the light material.

“I take it you know the answer now?” her sweet voice broke through the lust clouding his mind and he looked up to her smiling face, his mouth curling up a bit too.

“Hm, not sure yet, darling,” he drawled out, his hand going down to her navel again, brushing the skin there. Grinding down slightly, he felt her shiver and smiled devilishly. “You gonna do something about it, love? Or do I need to take it off myself?” Raising an eyebrow, he watched for her reaction, not disappointed with the spark igniting in her eyes.

Not answering, she slipped her hands under the band and pulled his pants down to the thigh, but before he could move or do something to get rid of them, her fingers embraced his erect member and pumped up, a loud, strangled moan leaving his mouth at the sudden contact.

“That will do, don’t you think?” she whispered, her hand moving slowly up and down, squeezing just that bit more to make him tremble. A tattered laugh broke out from his throat and he smiled up to her, genuine and warm.

“If you say so, darling, then go on,” he said in a bit strangled, hoarse voice, but didn’t move, until she hooked a knee over his hips and guided him in the center of her heat.

With a quivering sort of sigh, he slowly brought down his hips, feeling her wetness engulf him completely. And when he finally sheathed himself fully, their skin pressed tightly together, her moan almost made him lose all the self control he had left.

“You good there, love?” he asked quietly, his eyes searching her face. When she nodded, her body relaxing, he propped her other knee above his hip and grabbed at her thigh, his mouth catching hers in a kiss.

Only then he drew back his hips almost all out, stopping for a second as not to slam immediately into her, and then brought them down again, setting a slow, intimate rhythm. He had to keep himself in check the whole time, almost overwhelmed with the sensations, until (y/n)’s thighs squeezed tighter around him, her nails digging a bit more, and he got the message, gradually speeding up the tempo. And it felt so, so _fucking_ good. The heat, the friction between their skin, the harsh, dirty sound of their hips connecting, her sweet moans and whimpers. And when his attention slipped a bit, it almost threw him over the edge.

“Oh, love, I…” the words died on his lips, a moan replacing them. (Y/n) only digged her fingernails in his back more, scraping the skin, and her body curved more.

“Yeah, me… too,” she breathed out, moaning at the end.

Feeling that he wasn’t going to last much more, he propped himself more securely and took his hand off her thigh, bringing it higher, past the hip and back to her clit, pressing on it lightly. The reaction was instantaneous. Her hips bucked up, body shivering, and Arthur immediately started to circle it with his fingers, spreading the wetness over, trying to not lose his rhythm.

“Arthur, I-ah…”

Hearing his name almost torn with her whimper, he faltered and groaned loudly. Bringing his mouth to her neck, he started to nip at her skin, biting and sucking new marks into it.

“Come for me, darling,” he whispered hoarsely under her ear and her body suddenly froze - only to _shatter,_ breaking into heavy shivers, legs trembling, his name seeping in a moan from her lips.

Giving in, he drew his hips out in last second, joining with her in the ecstasy, muffling her groaned name in her neck, his muscles contradicting in sweet, sweet pleasure. It was all he could do to not collapse on her right after they came down from their high.

His body still trembling, he held himself above (y/n) on his elbows, seeing the mess he had done and feeling the pride and happiness swelling in his chest. He looked up to her, a wide, if a bit tired smile on his face spreading even more when he saw her content, relaxed expression.

“And how do you feel now, love?” he asked quietly, his nose brushing against her slightly. She smiled lightly, bringing up her hand to brush the fingertips on his cheek.

“A bit messy,” she said, a quiet laugh leaving them both,”but also amazingly good.” Her thumb brushed under his lip and he couldn’t keep himself from kissing her once more, slowly and thoroughly.

“Alright, love, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said finally, drawing away from her slowly, not really wanting to. Adjusting the pants, he got up from the bed, immediately directing his steps to the small basin with water.

Feeling her eyes on his back, he felt his muscles taunting a bit, his mouth curling up. Still hot from their activities, he almost sighed, sinking the cloth in cold water. It wouldn’t be that pleasurable to (y/n), but it had to do. Wringing the excess water, he turned around to her and went back to bed, his chest strangely tight and light at the same time.  

“It’s cold,” he warned, straddling her thighs with the cloth in hand.

“I can manage,” she answered with that lovely sparkle in her eyes.

So he brought down the cloth to her belly, brushing the skin lightly, but still she gasped at the cold.

“I did warn you, didn’t I, love?” He smiled up to her, not stopping from cleaning all the mess, carefully and gently massaging out skin.

“Just be done with it quickly, I want to cuddle,” she said with a smile and Arthur laughed lightly, finishing up.

“As you wish.” He didn’t waste his time, putting the cloth away on the floor near the bed and  laying beside her.

(Y/n) cuddled to him immediately, while he took the covers and threw it over their bodies lightly, tucking her in more thoroughly. When he was finished, he finally embraced her curled up form, her head already resting comfortably on his chest. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he smiled to himself.

“You do know I love you, don’t you, darling?” he murmured lightly into her hair, not disappointed when she froze for a second, before looking up to him with all these lovely, soft emotions plain on her face. She smiled and leaned up a bit to brush a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, silly,” she whispered, her voice impossibly warm, and it send sweet calmness through him, soothing out every last bit of anxiousness he could still feel, as if the last piece finally fell into place and all was as it should be.

“Good, cause you’re mine now, love,” he said, his voice low and rich, a sly smile spreading his lips. She responded in kind, her nose brushing with his.

“Finally.”

 

~*~

 

_*extended ending*_

The brothel was filled with idle chatter and light swish of dress’ skirts, girls moving about to prepare for the day.

Wet Stick’s gaze searched around, while he stopped here and there, looking for the ones that still were absent. His brows raised, his arms crossing on his chest, and he fought to keep the smile away.

„Hey, Lucy!”

The innocent, wide-eyed look she send him, coped up with the slight upturn of her mouth that she, too, seemed to try to fight away, gave it away before he even asked. But, still, it left his mouth. Couldn’t be too sure.

„They’re _still_ not up?” One of his brows lifted slightly and Lucy shrugged, but her eyes were answer enough.

He shook his head, an amused snort escaping him, and then Back Lack came in, looking around much in same manner he did just minutes ago.

„Still?”

„Yup.”

Back Lack grumbled something under his breath and sat at the table, shadows under his eyes. Wet Stick smiled in sympathy, not even wanting to imagine what his friend gone through at night - the little one was a ball of unending energy and it was a small chance he’d grow out of it in the next couple of years. Hopefully, any other kid wouldn’t show up in the near future, though...

Familiar footsteps echoed, coming down the stairs, and second later Art sauntered towards them, a bright smile on his face.

„Hello, boys,” he greeted his friends, seeming much too happy and satisfied for them not to guess just what had happened the night before. Though it all paled a bit, when he noticed his friend’s tired face. „Everything all right, Lack?”

„Yeah, yeah, all right.” He waved his hand dismissively, instead looking to Arthur with something not quite on the suspicion level, but close to it. Wet Stick caught on.

„So, boss, had a good night, I see?” The smile he gave his friend was unmistakable and even if Art still held some concern in his eyes, his mouth curled up in a smirk.

„Not like it’s any of your business, is it, mate?” He quirked an eyebrow at him, but it was all playful and in good fun. Though this time only two of them seemed to have equal point of view on the matter.

„Kinda is,” Back Lack said instead of joining in, as always the voice of grumpy reason. „You wanna give Blue a playmate? I say not the brightest of your ideas.”

Arthur snorted, clearly amused, and Wet Stick felt a bit of relief sinking in. Because, sure, their boss was clever and cunning, there was no denying it, but there was still a sliver of chance he’d get lost in the moment and forget about possible consequences. And although Wet Stick didn’t really mind babysitting on occasion, a child of Art’s would be a whole new kind of challenge. Not one he was certain they were ready for.

Not even mentioning (Y/n).

It was hard to imagine how’d she react. Although, he had to admit, he had no idea about her thoughts on the matter - she sure as hell liked Blue and was good with him, but still, that was different.

„Don’t worry, Lack,” Art said withs smile, an easy kind of confidence in his voice and stance, „I don’t indent to.”

„I didn’t too...”

Back Lack’s mumbled, grumpy response was drown out by the chatter and new voice joining in.

„Don’t intent to what?”

(Y/n) stood at the base of the stairs, her brow quirked and a smile on her face, her gaze trailing over them only to lock on Art, who’s bright smile seemed to grow impossibly happier. Not giving any answer, he strode to her and swept her off into his arms, silencing the light squeal that escaped her with a sweet, firm press of his lips.

Some girls in the back laughed, some rolled her eyes with smiles and others just looked, their lips curled up. Wet Stick wore a very similar expression on his face, happy for his boss and his friend, exchanging looks with Back Lack - that felt equally happy, though his smile was, as always, a bit more toned down.

When Art’s finally placed (y/n) on the ground, beaming at her like the sun high in the sky, she quirked her brow again, not so easily swayed by his charm. Wet Stick snorted, receiving _a look_ from his boss.

„I was just saying that I’m not gonna talk about our love life with those bastards,” they both received a leveled, pointed look very much similar to the ones they knew much to well, „after all, that’s private, isn’t it, love?”

„Damn right,” she snickered, giving Art a pat on the chest and sending them an easy smile. „Also, it isn’t gonna change anything.”

„Yeah, sure,” Wet Stick and Back Lack echoed back, one laughing and one with a clear huff, but that just made the pair smile that much more, exchanging a knowing glance.

„Well, not too much, at least,” she said and send Art a sly wink, before turning around and tugging him with her. „Come along, I need to eat something after tonight.”

Arthur snickered, catching up with her easily, just to murmur something into her hair that earned him another laugh. It was really a wonder that he didn’t turn around to them before disappearing from their view just to give them _the look_ again. But, all in all, it wasn’t so bad to see him this happy. Not bad at all.

Back Lack huffed under his breath, catching Wet Stick’s attention again.

He smiled, amused, but understanding of his friend’s concerns.

„You worry too much, Lack, you know Art’s not that irresponsible. They’ve probably even talked about it already.” Lack raised a single eyebrow at him. „Alright, maybe not, but even then, I’m sure they’ll talk about it. Relax, mate, Art’s not gonna want an heir that early,” he joked, earning himself a slight shake of Lack’s head, but the tension seemed to left his shoulders, at least a bit, so that was good enough for him. And Wet Stick’s smile grew wider. „Although, I must say, Art’s quite good at babysitting Blue, so-”

„Don’t you encourage him!” Back Lack grumbled, standing up and shoving him a little, just to follow where Art and (y/n) disappeared a moment earlier.

Wet Stick snickered to himself, falling into step after his friend.

They would be just alright.

After all, they always were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was probably too long, but I just couldn't not include it, so that's that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please let me know what you think, I'm really curious! Especially in the lieu of smut, cause I haven't written much of it and I also intended this one to feel more playful than hot and spicy, y'know, because it fit the characters better - but I'm not saying I don't have ideas for some other Art x Reader smut in the future, if anyone would be interested (if you know what I mean *wink wink*).  
> For the series as a whole, I'm working on the next part and intend for it to take place already in the film's "time", but focusing more on what happened to Art's gang and the Reader after that vikings fiasco, the next part would go all the way through the film's plot. Anyone out there on board?  
> Let me know your thoughts! I loooove reading your comments or recevieng asks on my [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) (find me there, if it's your thing), so if you're wondering about it, just do it! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
